


Wine Tasting

by YKWencest



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKWencest/pseuds/YKWencest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara lives out one of her favorite fantasies with Tegan. Attending a wine tasting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine Tasting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, everyone. This is the last of my old stuff. Sorry for that. But, I do have a nice little surprise for everyone (If they're interested.). I worked on something yesterday, and that will be going up tomorrow! Hope everyone enjoys this one.

Sara Quin was a connoisseur. At least, that was what her sister liked to say. Sara laughed each time. She enjoyed things, yes, but she knew she was far from the expertise it took to be called such a thing.

One of Sara’s favorite indulgences was wine. She loved it. A glass in the afternoon with a book, a glass at night as she gazed longingly across the table to her beloved. A glass on nights for no other reason than to have a glass. She loved it, yes.

Tegan Quin was not a connoisseur. That was one thing she always made clear when detailing the differences between her and her twin. She didn’t care for wine all that much. She had the occasional glass, yes, but she wasn’t like Sara. She preferred harder stuff, beer, whiskey, stuff like that. She only really drank wine when she was having a romantic night with the one she loved most. Other than that, she hardly touched it.

Sara couldn’t help but smile. One thing she had always wanted to do was go to a wine tasting. Oh, then she’d really be a connoisseur like Tegan always said. She would stand in front of the mirror some days, when she was home alone, and pretend.

“Oh yes, this vintage is quite exquisite.”

“The aroma is very woody, very burned. Very smokey.”

“The color is interesting. Very dark. Oh, mmm hmm, tears.”

But, being a wine taster wasn’t her only way to pretend. Sometimes, she would pretend other things while she was at her so called tastings.

“Oh, yes, this is my girlfriend, Tegan.”

“She and I have been dating since we were young, yes.”

“We have two kids. Cats, really, but kids. One girl, one boy.”

She loved her fantasies. She loved her life. She loved her wine.

There she stood now. In her shared bedroom with Tegan, her love. Tegan was out at the store. She would be back sometime soon, Sara assumed, but for now it was time to go wine tasting.

“Hmm?” she asked no one (the lady she was speaking to in her mind as she stood in front of the mirror) “Yes, my girlfriend is picking me up soon.”

(How is Tegan?)

“Oh, she’s good. She’s doing good,” Sara answered happily.

(Do you two still have the cats?)

“Oh yes. We’ve um,” Sara bit her lip, blushing at her own made up conversation. “We’ve been trying to have a baby lately.”

(Oh, that’s wonderful! You’re not the one trying to carry, are you?)

“Oh no, heavens no.” Sara laughed at this as she swirled her glass around. “Tegan said she didn’t want me to have to give up my tastings, and she’d be more than happy to have our child.”

(Isn’t she just the sweetest?)

“I’m a lucky woman.”

She finished her glass, (something she wouldn’t do if she were at a real tasting) and walked back to the kitchen. She poured herself a little more wine, smiling to Holiday. The gray furred cat sat, watching. Maybe she thought it was a treat for her.

“No, baby. This is for mama,” Sara said. She put the cap back on the bottle and placed it out of reach of the cats before returning to the mirror once again.

(You two just have to come out with us on our boat some time. We would love to have you.)

“That sounds really fun,” Sara replied, sipping from her glass. “Mmm, that’s sweet. Lovely. I’ll have to ask Tegan about it, though, the boat.”

(I’m sure she’d love to.)

“We’ve been meaning to get out for something, yeah,” Sara nodded. “All of this trying for a baby has us kind of crazy. We could use a break.”

(Maybe a nice day out on the boat will do you two some good. Like a baby blessing.)

“That’s good,” Sara giggled. “My Teetee… My Tegan and I need a blessing.”

She took another sip of her wine, waving to another of the “friends” she had made at her get-togethers. She imagined Tegan walking in through the doors and walking up to her and the lady. She leaned into this Tegan’s warmth as her ghost lips placed a kiss on top of Sara’s head.

(“What are you talking about, babe?”)

“Oh, Mrs. Donovan here was wondering if we would like to join her and her husband on their boat some time,” Sara answered.

(Yes, I was telling Sara here that maybe it could be a bit of a baby blessing for the two of you.)

(“Actually, we um… we don’t need the blessing anymore.”)

“Oh, Tegan… Are you… Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Sara asked, looking to where she imagined her twin standing.

(“We’re gonna have a baby, baby.”)

“Tegan, that’s wonderful!” Sara shouted happily. She leaned forward and shared a kiss with her imaginary Tegan, stopping herself as she heard the front door open. She wiped her lips, a gesture she wasn’t even sure why she did, and walked out of the room to greet her twin.

“What were you doing in there?” Tegan asked as she set her things down on the couch. She removed her sunglasses from her eyes and placed them on the table.

“Nothing,” Sara answered, walking over to Tegan and sharing a real kiss with her. “How was the store?”

“It was the store, baby,” Tegan laughed. “I bought some stuff we needed and then I came home. That was the best part.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet,” Sara smiled. She kissed Tegan again, (making up for “cheating” with fantasy Tegan) her smile never leaving. “I was um, thinking you and I could do something tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah?” Tegan asked, walking into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and opened it. She took a long sip before she lowered the bottle. “What were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking that we could go wine tasting,” Sara replied, sipping the last of her drink. That would be all for the day, she decided. Didn’t want to overdo it.

“Wine tasting?” Tegan asked.

“Yeah,” Sara nodded, taking the now empty glass to the sink and washing it out quickly. “You know, you go to these wineries or wherever and they hand you glasses of wine, and then you smell, swirl, slosh, and spit.”

“Yeah, I know what a wine tasting is, I know what you do,” Tegan answered. “At least, a little bit. Why do you want to go to one of those?”

“I’ve always wanted to try one,” Sara answered softly. “And I thought that maybe you and I could do that.”

“I don’t like wine,” Tegan replied nonchalantly. “Not as much as you, at least.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Tegan looked at her twin, curiously. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Sara lied, walking back into the living room. Tegan followed close behind her, sensing that there was something Sara was keeping from her.

“Come on, tell me,” she prodded. “What’s the matter?”

“I just… I thought it would be really fun to go to one, and I made us a reservation and everything, and now you don’t wanna do it.”

“You made the reservation already?” Tegan asked. “Why would you do that if you didn’t know how I would feel about it?”

“I just thought that maybe you’d like to go out and have a nice romantic day with me, that’s all,” Sara sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“No, come on, I’m sorry,” Tegan said softly. She reached her arms out to Sara, pulling her closer. “We can go. We’ll go wine tasting and it’ll be everything you want it to be.”

“No, you don’t want to,” Sara replied, playfully pouting.

“No, I want to,” Tegan assured, kissing Sara’s head.

“Are you sure?” Sara asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Tegan replied. “You’re lucky I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Sara smiled, kissing Tegan’s shoulder.

*

“Come on, Tegan, we’re going to be late,” Sara called out, checking herself out once more in the mirror. The blue button up. For all intents and purposes it was **the** blue button up. It was possibly her favorite shirt. One of them at the least. She looked beautiful.

“I’m ready,” Tegan replied, walking into the room as she slipped her arms into her leather jacket. She looked as if today were any other day.

“Really? You’re going to wear your leather jacket?” Sara asked, rolling her eyes playfully.

“Yeah,” Tegan chuckled, grabbing the doorknob. “Ready?”

“Grab your keys,” Sara said, pointing to the set of keys that hung on a hook by the door.

“What? What for?” Tegan asked, her brow scrunching in confusion.

“To drive,” Sara replied simply.

“I don’t wanna drive today,” Tegan complained, picking up the keys anyway.

“Come on, that’s what you learned for. That’s what that car sits out there for,” Sara replied. “Besides, it’ll be cute.”

“I only drive when I have to,” Tegan answered, shutting the door behind them and locking it. “I’m still not big on just driving whenever.”

“For me?” Sara asked.

“Fine, for you,” Tegan smiled, kissing Sara’s cheek. She led them to the car, opening Sara’s door for her before walking around and getting in the driver’s seat. She put the key in the ignition, turning to Sara before she turned it. Sara smiled widely. “What?”

“I think the kids on the internet call this ‘boyfriend Tegan’,” she replied.

“Boyfriend Tegan?” Tegan asked.

“Yeah, boyfriend Tegan. It’s when you dress all boyish like you are right now, and I don’t know if this is a criteria or not, but, you’re driving me to our wine tasting,” Sara giggled. “It’s very cute and sweet.”

“You’ll have to show me sometime,” Tegan smiled. “Is there a boyfriend Sara?”

“Yes,” Sara nodded. “I’ll show you that, too,”

“I’m sure she’s hot,” Tegan laughed. “But Sara is no matter what.”

“Thank you,” Sara blushed. “So is Tegan.”

*

They arrived at the winery not long after. Tegan parked the car in an open space and turned the it off. She got out and went around to Sara’s side, opening the door for her.

“Ooh, such a gentleman,” Sara giggled. She stepped out of the car as Tegan laughed along with her. She stared up at the building in front of her. It wasn’t tall, no, but it was still amazing to her. The white surface of the building, the orangish-brown color of the tiled roof. It was everything she imagined it would be. And she was sharing it with her Tegan.

They stepped inside, and Sara found herself staring in amazement once again. “It’s so beautiful,” she said.

“Everything you thought it would be?” Tegan asked.

“I don’t know yet,” Sara chuckled. “We’ll see when the wine tasting starts.”

They walked up to the counter, waiting in line behind some people who were purchasing some wine for themselves. Sara bounced happily as they waited their turn. Once the people stepped out from in front of them, she and Tegan stepped up.

“Yes, hello, I’m Sara Quin. I have a reservation for two for a wine tasting today,” Sara said politely.

“Oh, yes,” the man behind the counter replied, companionably. “The tasting will be starting in a few minutes. You and you girlfriend can join the other tasters over there by the barrels.”

“Thank you,” Sara smiled, leading Tegan over to where the man had said they could sit. She and Tegan stood silently, not needing to speak to enjoy each other’s company, as they waited for the tasting to begin.

“Hello,” A woman, possibly in her early sixties at best, said cheerily as she walked over to the twins. “You two are new here, aren’t you?”

“Yes ma’am,” Sara smiled. This lady was sure to be her real life version of Mrs. Donovan. “Are we that obvious?”

“No, no,” the woman giggled. “No, my husband and I are just regulars, and well, I’ve never seen you two here before. My name is Enid. My husband Walter and I come here for a tasting twice a month.”

“I’m Sara,” Sara replied, reaching her hand out and shaking the woman, Enid’s, hand. “This is Tegan.”

“Tegan?” the woman asked. “Such a unique name.”

“I get that a lot,” Tegan smiled, shaking the woman’s hand herself once Sara had let go.

“Aren’t you two just the cutest,” Enid gushed. “How long have you known each other?”

Tegan and Sara looked to each other. Did this woman really not know they were twins? Could she not see it? Sure, the man behind the counter had referred to Tegan as Sara’s girlfriend, but she figured it was because Tegan wasn’t looking at the man was all. If this woman couldn’t see the relation, then what were they supposed to do? Sara knew what she wanted to do with it. She wanted to roll with it. But she knew that there was a possibility that it would come back to bite them in the ass.

“We’ve known each other since we were little,” Tegan spoke up as Sara was still deliberating on what to say. “Like, since we were born.”

“Oh, that’s just the sweetest thing,” Enid swooned. “My Walter and I are just the same.”

 _No you’re not_ , Sara thought amusedly. _No one is._

“How long have you and your husband been married?” Sara asked.

“Oh, we’ve been married for forty-two years,” Enid replied. “Married straight out of school, we did.”

“That’s sweet,” Sara smiled.

“What about you two, dear?” the woman asked, looking between the two. “How long have you been married?”

“Oh, no,” Sara began, shaking her head. “We’re not married. We’re just girlfriends.”

“Oh, either way, I guess,” the old woman replied.

“Close to twenty years,” Tegan answered, doing the math in her head.

“Well if you’ve been together for that long, then why haven’t you two gotten married by now?”

“It’s complicated,” Sara answered, hoping the woman would take it at that. Enid nodded in understanding, letting the question fall to such an answer.

“Babe, I’m gonna go take a seat over there, okay?” Tegan spoke up, pointing over to a small table off to the side. An older gentleman sat there alone, occasionally looking over to the group and then looking away. Tegan hoped that she could borrow the other chair and sit somewhere else.

“Oh, that’s my Walter over there. You be sure to introduce yourself, you hear?” Enid informed.

“Will do,” Tegan chuckled before leaving to sit beside the man (she assumed she should now that the old woman had told her who the man was. She didn’t want to seem rude.).

“Enid told you to say hi, didn’t she?” the old man spoke as Tegan reached the table. She sat down and nodded her reply, taking the empty chair across from the man. He nodded amusedly. “Figures as much. Name’s Walter. Walter Sinclair.”

“Tegan,” Tegan replied, shaking the man’s hand. She thought quickly on a name she wanted to use. She definitely didn’t want to risk the off chance that these people would try to look her up. She thought and thought, for what seemed liked minutes, but was in reality only seconds, before choosing one. “Tegan Macdougall.”

“That your lady over there?” the man asked.

“Yes sir,” Tegan answered honestly. She couldn’t lie with the answer. Yes, Sara was her lady, but no, it wasn’t legal. So yes was the only way to go.

“You two married?”

“No sir,” she replied. Again, honesty.

“Why is that?” the man asked.

“It’s complicated,” she said.

“Kids?”

“None. We have two cats, but no biological children.”

“Want any?”

“It’s complicated, too,” Tegan answered. She looked down to the ground, at her feet. It was something that was definitely tough for her to think about it. Even if she and Sara never wanted children, it wasn’t a thing they could ever seriously discuss. They had tried to talk about it once, when they started living together for the most recent time. They didn’t get far. And since that day, whenever one accidentally talked about having children, they would grow silent and somber. The truth? Tegan desperately wanted to have children with Sara. She didn’t care if one of them carried, or if they were to adopt. The only thing in her mind and heart and soul was that she wanted to raise a family with the woman she loved.

“I get that,” Walter said softly. “Enid and I were never the raising children type. We settled for aunt and uncle. That way you don’t have to be responsible for them twenty-four/seven.” The man gave a hearty laugh at his own joke. Tegan chuckled along with him out of politeness. Deep down, she thought about what he had said.

 _You wouldn’t think it was so funny if you weren’t allowed to have kids with her_ , she thought. _As long as you have the choice, everything is peachy._

“Well, I best be joining the missus,” Walter said after his laughter ceased. He stood up slowly, not out of feebleness, but in an effort to prolong his comfort in his seat. He turned to Tegan quickly with a smile on his face before leaving. “I don’t quite like wine myself, but Enid loves doing this. And if that’s all I have to do to make her happy well… I’d do a whole lot more if she asked.”

Tegan nodded silently as the man walked over to his wife and Sara started moving to where she was. She stood from her seat and adjusted her jacket. Suddenly, she felt like a fool. She looked silly, she must have. No one else was dressed the way she was. Everyone else was dressed similar to Sara, slightly fancy. She just looked like some hoodlum who happened to walk in off the street.

Sara kissed Tegan’s lips softly as she reached her twin. She reached her hands up and tugged the two sides of Tegan’s leather jacket closer together. “What’s wrong?”

“I look like an idiot,” Tegan whispered. “I look like I’m here to steal wine, not taste it.”

“You look handsome,” Sara smiled. She peppered Tegan with kisses then. She was definitely going to milk the fact that they had been mistaken for couple.

“You’re just saying that because you’re my girlfriend,” Tegan joked, stealing a kiss of her own.

“No, it’s true,” Sara replied. (another kiss) “I’m envious of the woman that gets to go home with you.”

Tegan laughed at that, (another kiss) shaking her head. “So, did you tell that lady what your last name was?”

“No, why?”

“I just told Walter that my last name was Macdougall, so I wanted to know if I needed to know what you came up with,” Tegan answered.

“Oh, well, I could be Sara Clement,” Sara answered, leading Tegan back over to the group. “I always thought mom’s name sounded good on me.”

*

“Mmm, Tee, what do you think?” Sara asked after spitting yet another sip of wine into the bucket.

“I don’t know,” Tegan replied. “Tastes like wine to me.”

“Oh, don’t worry, dear,” Enid spoke up, laughing. “Walter is just like that.”

“Well, I think it taste rather bold,” Sara supplied. “with just a hint of an earthy flavor.”

“Yes, I was thinking the same thing,” Enid said.

“Two peas in a pod,” Tegan laughed, turning to Walter.

“Right,” the man said.

“So, what is it you two do?” Enid asked.

“Oh, well, um, we’re… musicians,” Sara replied. “Um, we have a little band, but we’re not really big.”

“Oh, that’s interesting,” the woman mused. “What is your name?”

“Plunk,” Tegan spoke up. She smiled smugly as she saw the look Sara was giving her out of the corner of her eye.

*

“How was that?” Tegan asked once she and Sara had gotten back home. “Was that what you expected?”

“It was the best,” Sara replied happily. “We have to go again sometime, baby, we just have to.”

“We’ll see how it goes,” Tegan replied, pulling Sara into her as she fell onto the couch. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I need a beer,” Tegan spoke up jovially. “All that wine was not my style.”

“Oh, you big baby,” Sara laughed. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“No, I guess not,” Tegan complied. She kissed Sara’s head and rested her feet on the table in front of them. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Sara replied happily. She smiled to herself as she and Tegan watched T.V. without really taking anything in. Out of all the ways she had imagined going to a wine tasting with Tegan, nothing could compare to the real deal.

Sara Quin was a connoisseur. At least, that was what her sister liked to say.


End file.
